Godness
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de año nuevo sobre mi pareja favorita :'D Lo que sucede después de una invitación por parte de Yoruichi para beber con la excusa de celebrar su cumpleaños. Mal título y mal summary como siempre . . Pero el fic no esta tan mal :D ADVERTENCIA: Lime llegando a lemmon.


**Feliz año nuevoooooo! Bueno… todavía faltan un par de días para eso, pero ustedes entienden. Como sea, este es mi cuarto fic UraYoru y lo hice para celebrar el cumpleaños de estos dos y cerrar el 2013 :'D… Sé que muchos me quieren matar porque no he actualizado el otro, pero les recuerdo que esos es ilegal y quedará en su consciencia si lo hacen ._., pero tranquilos, yo lo continuaré… algún día. Regresando a este lindo fic con un título que da lástima, les aviso que tiene ciertas cosas "subidas de tono" y puede que muchos lo consideren lemon así que me veo en la obligación de poner TIENE LEMMON… o lime, la verdad no se e.e y les juro por mis antiguos perros muertos que no quería que fuera así, quería hacerlo lo más inocente posible… pero no sé qué pasó y se me fue de las manos ._. Mi teclado anda mal así que me disculpo si ven palabras extrañas mal escritas xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

-¿Nieve?...-

Con pocas ganas observo a la ventana, cayendo en cuenta que hace un rato había comenzado a nevar. Lentamente mis ojos recorren la habitación hasta encontrar el reloj de pared que marcaba la hora. ¿4:12? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos tardado? Olvido el reloj y fijo mi mirada en la persona que estaba durmiendo a mi lado al igual que un oso en invierno… O debería decir ¿Gato?

Recorro su cuerpo de arriba abajo y una involuntaria sonrisa se asoma por mi rostro.Su cuerpo es comparable a un reloj de hipnosis, una vez que lo miras, aun con una delgada sábana cubriendo débilmente sus partes íntimas, sientes que llegas al cielo, logras ver un hermoso ángel capaz de iluminar y brindar calor al frío corazón de un ser solitario, pero a la vez es capaz de transportarte al infierno, una tentación como aquella es obra del ser más cruel que disfruta observar como cientos de hombres caen a sus pies.

Suspiro…

Llegaste a media noche con una inocente botella de sake, nunca fuiste muy amante del alcohol, pero afirmabas que esta noche era especial… Después de todo era nuestro cumpleaños. No me parece coincidencia el asunto de nuestras fechas de nacimiento, estoy seguro de que el destino lo quería así. Bebimos y bebimos, la mayor parte de tu conversación hacía un hincapié en la cantidad de personas que habían olvidado nuestro cumpleaños y que nos estábamos volviendo viejos; no me gustaba la idea de escucharte repitiendo esos comentarios una y otra vez, pero era tu cumpleaños, yo ya tenía mi regalo al disfrutar una noche a tu lado, la mujer que me ha tenido enamorado desde hace siglos; lo menos que podía hacer era escucharte. Sin darnos cuenta, nos acabamos la botella en un dos por tres, pero no era suficiente para ti. _Nunca es suficiente_. Tomaste dos botellas, si mal no recuerdo una era de whisky y otra de vodka, ambas las había guardado para una ocasión especial, pero insististe y como siempre cedí a tus encantos.

Todo iba bien, una pareja hablando de temas triviales mientras disfrutaba de las delicias del alcohol, la forma perfecta para pasar mi cumpleaños; los demás no importaban, si olvidaban nuestro cumpleaños qué más da, después de que pudiera estar a tu lado lo demás era lo de menos. Estaba tan absorto en el momento que había ignorado las peligrosas miradas que me dedicabas y las sonrisas felinas con la que acompañabas tus comentarios. De pronto me lanzaste contra el piso, te colocaste sobre mí y ferozmente me besaste mientras tratabas de deshacerte de mi ropa de la forma más sigilosa posible, digna de la ex capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Al igual que una gata hambrienta, tu boca recorrió mi cuerpo, desde mis labios y mi cuello, pasando por el pecho y el abdomen hasta llegar a… Bueno, no creo que haya falta describirlo. La habitación se llenó de cortos jadeos, principalmente de parte mía, tu boca es mi perdición, pero creo que ya te has dado cuenta anteriormente, por la forma que lo haces, aunque esta noche fue diez veces mejor que las otras, esta noche me llevaste a un lugar ubicado entre el cielo y el infierno.

Estaba impaciente, sí, Urahara Kisuke estaba impaciente ¿Pero quién no al tener a una diosa como tú de esa forma? A penas terminaste, no dudé en quitarte la molesta ropa que cubría uno de los tesoros más bellos, tu felina sonrisa no pudo ocultar tu deleite. Sé que te gusta como mis manos tocan y acarician cada parte de tu cuerpo, en especial las más sensibles y prohibidas, como mis dedos son capaces de hacerte gritar mi nombre de la forma más erótica que jamás he conocido. Sé que disfrutas como mi lengua prueba el delicioso sabor de tu cuerpo; curiosamente esta noche sabías a una mezcla deliciosa de bebidas alcohólicas cosa que me hizo intensificar el recorrido, no quería dejar ni una zona libre de mi huella, tu fino cuello, tu esbelto abdomen, tus sensuales piernas, tus hermosos y perfectamente definidos pechos… Dejé una parte especial de último, yo más que nadie sé que te encanta de forma oral. No quiero sonar presumido, pero sé que soy el único de todo el mundo que conoce esos puntos sensibles que te hacen soltar esos gemidos que guardas cada vez que muerdes tus labios.

Suspiro…

La nieve se ha hecho más profunda, pero sigo sin tener frío, y por la forma en la que estás arropada, probablemente tú tampoco. El calor del recuerdo de nuestros cuerpos unidos en uno solo es capaz de mantener nuestros cuerpos cálidos, aún en la más fría noche de invierno. No puedo evitar sonreír, el eco de tus gemidos todavía resuenan en mi cabeza, tu rostro sonrojado pero lleno de lujuria invade mis recuerdos, tu piel rozando la mía hace que mi corazón empiece a latir descontroladamente. Esas enloquecedoras sensaciones que se repetían cada vez que cosas sugestivas como "_todavía no estoy satisfecha_" o "_no te detengas Kisuke" _salían de tus hermosos labios con un tono impregnado de lujuria. _Para ti nunca es suficiente_, y estas horas han sido prueba de ello.

Te miro con ternura. Soy el ser más afortunado al tener a semejante diosa a mi lado y te estoy eternamente agradecido por corresponder los sentimientos de un simple científico que conociste en las calles del Rukongai.

-te amo Yoruichi Shihouin- susurro en tu oreja y escucho un leve gruñido.

-ya deja de joder inútil-

No puedo evitar reírme… Toda una dama ¿No les parece? Díganme masoquista, pero con cada insulto logra enamorarme más.

Un bostezo sale sin previo aviso de mi boca, indicando que el cansancio estaba tomando su lugar. Siento un calor especial estrechándose contra mi cuerpo y mis ojos vuelven a mirar aquella diosa que se encontraba a mi lado. Tal vez fue el frío que te obligo a buscar otra fuente de calor, o simplemente lo hiciste inconscientemente, cualquiera que fuera la razón no importaba, tenerte a mi lado en esta noche de invierno era como un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar.

Me percato de que una preciosa sonrisa dormida adorna tu rostro y no puedo evitar el impulso, o más bien necesidad de besarte.

-yo también te amo Kisuke- murmuras débilmente y poco a poco vas quedando dormida en mi regazo.

Suspiro por tercera vez. La habitación era un desastre, nuestras ropas estaban por todos lados, todavía se sentía un profundo olor a alcohol en el ambiente a pesar de que las botellas estuvieran completamente vacías, de seguro mañana tendría que limpiar todo este, pero eso no importaba… Nada en este mundo me importaba cuando tenía a mi diosa junto a mí.

***insertar comentarios inútiles sobre el fic que nadie lee aquí* **

**Me despido deseándoles que tengan un feliz futuro 2014 y un feliz cumpleaños a Kisuke y a Yoruichi :'D**

**Recuerden que por cada review que no dejan… Yoruichi tiene una pulga más. **


End file.
